This invention relates to a method of repairing a dredge cutterhead, and, more particularly, to a method of replacing the adapter or holder portions of the teeth mounted on the dredge cutterhead.
Dredge cutterheads are used for a variety of purposes such as offshore oil exploration. As such, they encounter a variety of stresses and operate under conditions abnormal for most excavating teeth -- which are normally visible so as to immediately determine deterioration, failure, etc. Therefore, it is quite important that the teeth mounted on the dredge cutterhead be oriented in the optimum position for the particular cutterhead design. This is readily achievable for the initial installation but when repair of a tooth is required in the field, often times in the past the tooth has been mounted in a different orientation than that of the original -- with the consequence of less optimum operation and chance of premature failure. Further, a misoriented or misaligned tooth could upset the dynamic balance of the dredge cutterhead so that even greater damage can occur than just to the tooth per se.
To overcome these problems and to maintain a dredge cutterhead, even after repair, in optimum condition, the intant invention contemplates the use of position openings provided initially on the dredge cutterhead for use in combination with a uniquely constructed fixture for the installation of a replacement tooth part.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.